The Swollen Eyeball Network
The Swollen Eyeball Network is an organization of devoted conspiracy theorists and paranormal investigators obsessed with the paranormal and all things related, such as Aliens, Bigfoot, and the like. Dib is one of their members, who unfortunately has been made a fool out of by Zim to his organization many times. They sometimes help Dib fight Zim, as shown in Battle of the Planets. It was confirmed by the series's creator that The Swollen Eyeball Network would help Dib fight. Most of the agents are annoyed by Dib. The exact extent, founder, goal, and power of the organization isn't known, although multiple factors suggest that they are more powerful than one might assume. The technology used by members of The Swollen Eyeball seems advanced, as they have been show to use a two way camera/video screen that hovers in midair, the main example being in the episode Zim Eats Waffles . In the episode Battle-Dib we also see, at the end, a large audience when Dib goes to make his presentation on Zim (which he accidentily left behind, and is therefore unable to give). The Agents It is in Zim Eats Waffles that the most Swollen Eyeball agents are identified. They use special code names to conceal their identity. They are Agent Darkbootie (The Swollen Eyeball agent who appears most often, and is in the episode Battles of the Planets revealed to be a janitor), Agent Disembodied Head, Agent Tuna Ghost, and Agent Nessie (who bears a resemblance to Dib's father, Professor Membrane). Dib himself is known as Agent Mothman. Theoretically this is an allusion to the Mothman myth, although it's unknown if all agent's names are based of mythical creatures, as Agent Tuna Ghost and Agent Darkbootie seem to have names not related to myths, although Tuna Ghost could be a local legend from Agent Tuna Ghost's area of residence. They also never have there faces shown, except for Agent Darkbootie. Here are some of them: Agent Mothman Main Article: Dib Dib is known as Agent Mothman in the Eyeball Network. He is often ridiculed by the other agents, but Agent Darkbootie and Agent Tunaghost have helped him from time to time, most notably in Battle of the Planets and Gaz, Taster of Pork. Agent Darkbootie Agent Darkbootie is thought of as the unconfirmed leader of the Network. He is one of the few agents who want to give Agent Mothman a chance to prove himself to the Network, and did so in Battle-Dib. However, Darkbootie was upset with him when Mothman called him in Zim Eats Waffles and apparently was trying to play a joke. In Battle of the Planets it is revealed that Agent Darkbootie is actually a janitor at NASAPlace. Agent Darkbootie is, most likely (though it is never expressly stated), the leader of an organization called the Swollen Eyeball Network. He works as a janitor at NASAPlace and has impressive engineering skills (having repaired an old rocket NASA once used to shoot monkeys into space), and while he expresses disdain and annoyance regarding Dib's attempts at exposing Zim, he does offer occasional assistance. The only notable time was in Battle of the Planets, when he said the only other planet with built in rockets had to be Mercury. However, it can be assumed that, if he is indeed the leader of the SEN, he helped to organize Dib's (failed) presentation in Battle-Dib, and he may also have offered input regarding Gaz's gift/curse in Gaz, Taster of Pork. Agent Tunaghost Agent Tunaghost is the only female agent to make an appearance in the series. She is the only other agent besides Darkbootie who tries to help Dib out, and investigates for him in Gaz, Taster of Pork. It is possible that she is one of the punk girls found in the background of the episodes, (featured in Megadoomer as the girl using the computer when Zim stomps down the street) as she does bear a resemblance to her. Agent Disembodied Head Agent Disembodied Head didn't even bother listening to what Mothman had to say in Zim Eats Waffles, he just yelled at him for calling all of the agents so often. Disembodied Head has a bird on his shoulder, and seems to be one of the many Eyeballs who find Dib annoying. Agent Nessie Agent Nessie laughed at Mothman when he called him in Zim Eats Waffles, and then mentioned that he had heard about Mothman's reputation for being insane from Darkbootie. Agent Nessie is the second agent Dib contacts to witness the "carnage" of the waffles. He proclaims that Dib is an idiot and refuses to watch his spy camera footage. Technology It's unknown if Dib's Laptop, and various other equipment is from the Swollen Eyeball. It's much more likely that the majority of it he obtains through his father, since Professor Membrane is apparently the Earth's most brilliant scientist at the time in which the series takes place. However, in Dark Harvest he obtains working X-Ray vision goggles from a magazine. At least, that's what he tells Gaz. Given the unlikely nature of a simple magazine having technology like that, it's very likely he obtained this gear from the Swollen Eyeball and lied to Gaz about how he obtained it. Facts of Doom *Their phone number is 1-555-555-0199. Category:Males Category:Females